Alternate Generals
Alternate Generals, Baen, 1998, is a collection of short alternate history stories, edited by Harry Turtledove and Roland J. Green. It includes Turtledove's own short story, "The Phantom Tolbukhin". Many of the stories deal with key battles of various ancient and modern wars going differently than in OTL because a general took a different decision, or because a different person was in the specific position. In several of the stories, various generals (and admirals) are depicted as fighting on the opposite side to that on which they fought in OTL, or in a context completely different to that in OTL. A common theme in the stories of different writers is of generals trusting their instinct, taking risky initiatives to the displeasure of their superiors - and achieving major victories. Another theme common to several stories is of generals turned statesmen reviewing their respective lives at an old age and (in some stories) being given a chance to go back and correct mistakes. A few of the stories are not technically alternate history, but are secret histories with possible elements of fantasy. The cover picture of a Roman soldier in the turret of a tank does not correspond to any of the actual stories in the collection. Contents: *Lillian Stewart Carl, "The Test of Gold" - Fantasy set in OTL(?) - a speculative depiction of the last days of Queen Boudicca of the Iceni. *Elizabeth Moon, "Tradition" - Admiral Christopher Cradock begins World War I in the Mediterranean Sea rather than the South American corridor. *Brad Linaweaver, "And to the Republic for Which It Stands" - Julius Caesar's meeting with destiny on the Ides of March is interrupted. *S.M. Stirling, "The Charge of Lee's Brigade" - The American Revolution never happened, and Sir Robert E. Lee is Brigadier of the British Army's Virginian regiments in Crimea. *Lois Tilton, "The Craft of War" - Sun Tzu settles in Persia and helps King Xerxes conquer all of Greece. *Jody Lynn Nye, "Queen of the Amazons" - The Crusades are more successful than in OTL, as seen by POV Eleanor of Aquitaine. *Harry Turtledove, "The Phantom Tolbukhin" - the Fourth Ukrainian Front puts up resistance to the German occupation of Russia. *Esther Friesner, "An Old Man's Summer" - Fantasy set in OTL(?) - President Dwight Eisenhower travels through a time portal and witnesses the Battle of Gettysburg. *Bill Fawcett, "The Last Crusader" - Napoleone Buonaparte is a Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. *William Sanders, "Billy Mitchell's Overt Act" - General Billy Mitchell avoided court-martial and lived to influence the course of World War II. *Janet Berliner, "A Case for Justice" - Set in OTL(?) - General Jan Smuts looks back on his career. *William R. Forstchen, "A Hard Day for Mother" - Joshua Chamberlain fights in the Confederate States Army at the Battle of Gettysburg. *David Weber, "The Captain from Kirkbean" - Sir John Paul commands in the British Royal Navy during the American Revolution. *John Mina, "Vive l'Amiral" - Horatio Nelson commands in the French Navy during the Napoleonic Wars. *Brian M. Thomsen, "Bloodstained Ground" - George Custer won the Battle of Little Big Horn and was elected President of the United States. *R.M. Meluch, "Vati" - Werner Moelders avoids his OTL accidental death to become the Luftwaffe's airplane production chief and conquer Europe for Nazi Germany. Category:1998 Works Category:Anthologies Edited by Turtledove